


Крылья утра

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Крылья утра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings of Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425261) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



Эльвинг взмывает мне навстречу, точно невесомый дух, и с ее изящных белых перьев срываются капли морской воды. Ее серебряные глаза блестят от света звезд и горько-сладких слез.  
Только когда она подлетает ко мне на белых крыльях, я чувствую умиротворение в нашем пустом небе. В обширных тенетах ночи холодно без нее, но, видя, как она, в белом платье, поднимается встретить меня, я оживаю.  
Ее улыбка словно волной омывает все мое тело, когда она успокаивается в моих объятиях, а ее волосы, черные, как глаза чайки, щекочут мне шею.  
И она вздыхает:  
– Ах, Эарендил, звезда моя, наконец-то ты дома.


End file.
